Facts Of Life Series Wiki:Facts Of Life Series Wiki
Facts Of Life Series Followed Merina on her amazing adventures with her friends Facts Of Life One Day in the state of Tangline,New Mood Live a 14 Year old Girl named Merina she was golden pale with blond hair blue eyes. She was a Raper tomboy and she always wonders what the real world was like but facts of life rules the real world must not know about New Mood and she though that she was never going to see the real world tell one day that she will never forget. Merina: Mom may I please go see the real world. Mom: Merina we then told you time and time again that you can't go so would you please stop asking that! Merina: but it's not fair! Mom: Merina You'll understand when your older. Oh look here's Ian Maybe he can help you. Ian: Merina what's worng. Merina: I want to go see the real world but these stupid facts of life rules said's I can't. Ian: oh well I can't help you their and besides what's worng with new mood anyway. Merina: Theirs Nonthing worng with New Mood Ian I Just want To see the real world for crying out loud! Ian: hay you don't have to put all of your anger out at me! Merina: Am sorry Ian I just... Ian: I know I know you Just want to see the real world well anyways I got to go see you later. Merina: see you later Ian.(Merina thinking to herself) Facts of life rules I wish their was a way to get around it. Mom: I heard What you and Ian said and me And you father will decause it and if you badly want to go maybe just maybe Merina: Thank you mom!,Thank you! Later that day Mom: Honey what are we going to do our dother wants to go to the real world. Father: Well I don't know But... if she really wants to go then I guess it ok with me. Mom: Well I guess it's ok with me. Father: But wait what about the Coninel Mom: I'll go tell them tomorrow. The Next Day Merina: Hay Ian? Ian: Yes Merina? Merina: Do you think I'll ever go to the real world? Ian: oh not this again if you go that good if you don't it's all good to I don't care! Merina: Whoo! What does that mean! Ian: God Merina that's all you ever talk about I want to go to the real world! I mean give it a rest! Merina: IAN I THOUGH YOU WHERE MY FRIEND! Ian: I am but would you just please stop talking about it! Merina: YOU KNOW WHAT THATS IT! OUR FIND A WAY TO THE REAL WORLD MY SELF! Ian: Merina Wait! Oh no! what have I done! Merina: ( talking to her self) You know am starting to think Ian dint even care so you known what am going to fine a way to the real world my self! Hun.. what is that oh it's a well oh wind picking I better... oh no huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! A dust of magic and Merina landed in the sews Merina: What just happen? Merina pushing the swes cap Merina Oh my God Is this what I think it is wait it is this is the real world! Quenya: Hay are You ok? Merina: Yes I am thank you. Quenya: no problem by the way I'm Quenya. Merina: Am Merina. Quenya: your new here Hun? Merina: I guess you can say that. So where am I any way? Quenya: your in Easley, South Carolina. Merina: whoo! So where the toads Quenya: Toads? Am sorry Merina there's no toads in south Carolina. Merina: Oh ok. Solo Quenya What school do you go to? Quenya: Gettys Middle School but its my last year their then I'll be going to Easley high school. Leigh: Come on Quenya We got to go. Quenya: All right Leigh am comeing! Merina: Who's Leigh Quenya: She's One of my Classmates. Anyway I got to go. Merina: Hay can I come with you? Quenya: Ok. A short pusle Quenya: hay guys I like yall to met Merina. Leigh: Hi am Leigh. Andery: Hi am Andery. Andersen: Hi am Andersen. Merina: Well its Nice to meet you all! Mona: excuse me! Who are you! Merina: excuse me! Who do you think you talking to? Mona: Hun am talk to you am I?... what ever I got better stuff to do. Merina: Who was That Girl?! Andrey: That's Mona the diva of Gettys Middle School. Merina: Well she needs to watch her mouth! Mr. Bellberry: Good Morning Class Class: Good Morning Mr. Bellberry! Mr. Bellberry: Hun? I don't remember haveing a new Student. What's Your Name? Merina: Merina Mr. Bellberry: Ok well...Have a seat next to Andrey Merina: Yes Mr. Bellberry Back in New Mood Ian: Mr.,,Ms. Cobyjack! Mr.,Ms. Cobyjack! Ms. Cobyjack: Ian what's woring? Ian: its Merina She went to find the real World by herself! Ms. Cobyjack: What?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! Ian: Me and Merina got in a fight and she wanted to find the real world on her own. Ms. Cobyjack: I'll go find her you stay here! Ian: Oh Merina am sorry I hope your ok. Back In Easley South Carolina Merina:( Talking to herself ) Whoo! The real world is aswersom. Leigh: Hay Merina where you from? Quenya: Yall! Merina: You want to know where am from?( talking to herself ) Remember facts of life. Remember Facts of Life. Merina: I lived in Hollywood. Quenya: Really?! Leigh: Wait your not lieing to us are you? Merina: Me lieing No way! Andery: Ok if you say so Quenya: Merina I think your lieing but if your telling the turth then I believe you. Merina:( In a Guilty Voice ) Oh Really? Quenya: You haven't given me a reason not to so if you say your from Hollywood I believe You. Merina: Ok Back In New Mood Ian: Man She been Gone for a long time... you know what she's my best friend and I am gonna go find her. So where could she be hay a well maybe she fell in the well I'll go look well I don't see her oh no wind oh am falling huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! What where am I is this the real world? Cause I think then don't worry Merina I am Comeing! Andery: Hay Merina? Merina: Yes Andery Andery: So how are you likeing Easley? Merina: Well it's so much different from where I am from. Leigh: Well it can be too much different because you use to live in Hollywood. Merina: Oh that's right. Mona: Well well well we meet again and look Who I found. Merina: IAN HOW DID YOU GET HERE! Ian: Well Funny story You see was I trying to look for you and I fell down a well and I ended up here anyways I was stell look for you and bump into this diva. Quenya: Hun? Merina who is this? Merina: All right I'll tell y'all I'm not really from Hollywood I'm from Tangline which it is In new Mood and this is my best friend Ian. Quenya: Merina why would you lie to us?!...Ok if though am soliloquy mad at you I forgive you. Andery, Andersen, Leigh: The same goes for us. Ian: Ok so Merina: we need to find a way back home your mom is wored sick about you! Merina: Oh right. Andersen: Where do we even bega Ian: hay I know may be we can use magic. Merina: Magic really?! Ian be for real. Quenya: hay that's not a bad idea Everybody eles: Hun?! Ian: Well we have to try it just might be our ont way to get home! Merina: all right let's try everybody hold hands and say it with me. Everybody: we want to go home so take us back to new mood. Andersen: It's working Merina: Comeone WE WANT TO GO HOME SO TAKE US BACK TO NEW MOOD! A Ghant Portal open. Quenya: Oh my God! Merina: We did it. Well come on! Andery: Whop this is like paradise in an all new world. Leigh: it is! Ms. Cobyjack: MERIAN COBYJACK WHERE HAVE YOU BEN?! AND IAN I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT THE HOUSE! MERIAN IAN YALL DISOBEY ME! Merina: What are you going to do to us. Ms. Cobyjack: Well I think the facts of life people would like to have a would with y'all... how did this portal get here! Merina: got to go come on yall (Ms. Cobyjack with an upset look) At the facts of life place Counal 1: Merina Cobyjack, Ian Williams y'all broke the number one rule in the new mood book... Merina: Wait before you say any more let me say this the real people have change their more friendly and respectful and more understanding and y'all are all Mean Jarks if y'all throw us in jall! Counal 1: you do have a point all right starting next October where give you intellect hollween to prove real people have change untell then you may go to and from the real world as please Merina: All thank you! You wont be sorry! Anderson: hay where's mona Merina: don't worry about her it's not like shes going to come In to new mood and but a spell on it or anything? Ian: God I hope not. Back in new mood Mona: hay what is this so this is where she lives oh lookey here a spell book well let's see if I can find a spell in here evil laugh! The End Facts Of Life 2: Mona's Revenge One Year Later Andery: Well Merina are you ready? Merina: Well I guess so? Quenya: You know I cant believe it all ready been a year. Andersen: I know. The bell chimed Leigh: Well Merina it's time. Merina: ok I'll see y'all later. Ian: Good luck Merina! At the counsel Counsel 1: Well Merina it's time you have excelly intell hollween night to prove that real people have change and if you do well break the facts of life rules for good. And your friends can't help you so... I'll send you Starley to help you? Oh Starley . Oh their she is. Starley: Hi am Starley Merina: Hi am Merina well Come on Starley here we go. Starley: So How are we going to get their. Merina: The portal is over their. Starley: well then let's get going. Merina and Starley walk Through the portal. Starley: whooo! I never seen anything like this! Merina: Well where Should we start? Starley: Well you are right Merina: Right about what?! Starley Well the real people have changed. Merina: I Know Starley: So where are we going to start Merina: Hay theirs Mr. Bellberry lets go talk to him. Hay Mr. Bellberry Mr. Bellberry: Hi Merina so what do you want. Merina: I want to know do you know any thing about new mood. Mr. Bellberry: What... well I guess so, so here I go Merina new mood use to be a place of hate pain and sarrow. Merina: what no it's not.. her I'll show you. Starley let's open the portal. Merina and Starley open the portal and Merina Starley and Mr. Bellberry went in. Merina: (In Shock) What Happen! It this some kind of joke! Mr. Bellberry: See I told yall Merina:('In anger) MR BELLBERRY NOT NOW! Starley: Who could have done something like this? Merina: I don't know... oh no! My friend I hope their not infected by this spell. Starley: Ok lets not get to upset. Undoing spell is easy all you have to do is say the spell in Revere Merina: Ok But we don't know the spell... hay wait do you have your spell book? Straley: No I lost it. Merina: You lost it! man what are we going to do now... oh no Andery, Leigh, Anderson, Quenya and oh no not Ian!( Merina Runing ) Straley: Merina Where your going! Merina: I'm going to see if they ok! Starley: Merina I'm Coming!? Back At the house Merina: Oh No! Ian: Hi Merina. ( in a Rude. Nasty way) Nice of you to come back!? Merina: Well that was kinda Rude and nasty! Ian: And your point is! Merina: It Must be this spell. Andery: ( Rude Saisy and nasty way) Why did you come back!? Merina: Oh man don't worry I'm going to fix this. Leigh: ( Rode and Nasty way ) Why did you come back! Starley: (walking in the door) Merina: Starley thank god they all have a Nash and rode attued. Starley: Ok, ok so lets just go back and come and see if anything change. Merina Ok lets try it! A short Pause Starley: Hay wait the portal is close! Merina: Wait its all adding up now, some one knew that we would back and check on our friends and waile we was gone they close it. Its a trap! Mona: Good job Merina your chacheing up well. Merina: Mona?! Mona: Over here Merina: Mona you did all, this but why?! Mona: Well I guess I inharted my anster hate of the Cobyjack. Starley: Wait but that would mean you are... Mona: A wizard first to be in the new world Merina: That's It I want to know why you did this right now! Mona: your anster Merina: My anster?! Mona: Yes your anster almost derored all of my anster but if it wasiet for my great grandfather I would have never been born. Merina: But what's that got to do with me? Mona: then later your parents destroyed my parents and then we had to we had to hide likes rats in another demison while those humans rule the world and only that your parents turns every one aguest my family and then destroyed them! Merina: So that's What this is all about Revenge. Starley: But how do you know this spell its in MY book! Mona: Oh a year ago I found a spell book near the portal. Merina: Mona Just go away be gone! Mona Gone Starley: So Merina what are we going to do. Merina: Well lets just go back to the house and see if you have a second spell book. Starley: Ok then. Lets go Back at the house Merina: Ok so is it this one? Starley: No Merina: This One? Starley: No Merina: What about this one!? Starley: No Merina: Well I give up! Starley: Hey how did my spell book got their anyway? Merina: I don't know? A Short Pause Starley: I got it!, Time Travel Merina: You know a time travel spell? Starley: yes hold my hand. Travela! They go throw a time vortex Merina: Hay this was a year ago but the spell is not their. Starley: Wait somethings not right here? Every thing is just like today! Merina: Wait we never gone back in time. Mona appears Mona: Good job Merina your chaching on good. Merina: Mona what did you do?! Mona: oh it's just a simple interfered spell, I can teach it to you Merina: I'm Not inserted in ANY of your kind of magic all you do is distory. Mona: Well you think about it and catch you later. Starley: Great that din't work so what are we going to do. Merina: Well we have to try I mean their got to be someting to get us our of this trip a... Magic Noise Merina And Starley runs back to the house Merina: ( Surprised ) Oh My y'all back. Quenya: Merina What happen and Who is she? Merina: Ok Quenya their's no time to explain but right now we need to stop Mona. So who got a plan.? Anderson: I do why don't we come up with a spell like we did last time... un Merina Merina: Starley what's happen Starley: Its the spell It must affected me now that we are in New Mood. It might come after you. Mona Appears Mona: Good so its working. Merina: All should have known the interfered spell this you been spying on us this hole time. Mona: Oh Your get used to it. Merina: You know what Mona lets settle this one and for all. Mona: Al right fine have it your way! Merina: Trapa! Mona Rippled and then got biger Merina: SHE GOT BIGER! Quenya: Come on lets help Merina guys Merina and friends Hold hand and hand Quenya: Ready hit it Everyone: TRAPA! Mona Rippled Harder and got even biger Quenya: Come On again! Everyone: TRAPA! Mona Rippled Very hard and grow another head Quenya: COME ON ONE MORE TIME! Everyone: TRAPA! Mona Rippled the hardest of all and explode! Merina: Ok we did it but what about Starley. Andery: I got this. Tripa! Starley Restored to her normal self. Starley: Ya'll did it y'all restored me and Andery figer out the spell tripa so I'm going to restored new mood wille you go to the counal Merina: Oh no the counal I almost for got I got to Andery: Ok At the Counal Your Counal I have to say... Counal 1: Merina you don't have to say any thing we say the hole thing and we diecied that facts of life rule is borken. Merina: Thank you, Thank you! Starley: We heard the hole thing, Congratulation! Merina: Thank you Anderson: Yell now were able to go to both worlds as please. The End Facts Of Life 3: Mona Returns Part 1 Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse